


The very short baker AU

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any, A runs a bakery/chocolate shop and B claims not to have a sweet tooth





	The very short baker AU

Although Dean has a sweet tooth, he denies it every time he sees fit to drag Sam into Castiel’s bakery. Because admitting it, is the same as admitting he had a crush, or dare Sam say, feelings for Castiel, because Dean doesn’t do feelings, or at least he keeps telling Sam on a regular basis.... instead he sleeps with one night stands of women, after women, why? Because if he was to actually go for anything real, he’d have to admit his feelings for Castiel, and in doing so, finally admit to the fact that he was sexually attracted to men, or at least one man in particular so far, a man named Castiel Novak, who so happened to own the bakery that they would usually find themselves in every morning before work.

And Dean loves pie, even loves the apple pie and cherry pie Castiel makes and sells, but that’s about it. Everything else is too calories conscious, and too healthy for Dean’s taste of junk food, everything has a fruit in it, or is made with half the amount of sugar or salt in it, that Dean reckons is the good stuff that makes a pastry, what it ought to be, with the sugar and salt to the max. And Sam knows Dean is a walking heart attack or stroke on foot, waiting to happen.

“Two slices of your famous apple pie, Cas!”

Dean says beaming with a grin to Cas who’s opposite, behind the counter.

“Coming right up!”

Castiel gives Dean one of his own smiles.

And what does Sam do, but sigh and hold his hips with both hands, looking down at the ground with a slight nod of his head, maybe even a huff and a smirk as his head goes from side to side in disbelieve, before clearing his throat and moving to one of the round small tables, with two chairs located by the window.

It had only been recently that Castiel had decided to add tables and chairs to his bakery, and Sam has a feeling it's influenced by his number one customer, Dean Winchester. Sam wonders how long it’s going to take them to both admit they enjoy each others company, admit that they've been crushing on one another, for God knows how long. Maybe even since the first day him and Dean entered the bakery.

Castiel comes over then, places two small plates down, each one with a slice of pie in them, perfectly cut, with sharp straight lines, revealing the filling of apple pie inside.

"Thank you, Cas!"

Dean says unwrapping the napkin around the fork cutlery before digging it into the pie. Castiel waiting at their table, like he does every morning, like a school kid waiting to find out how they've done on an exam, about to get the results.

Dean makes a noise that can only be described as orgasm noises as he pulls the fork out of his mouth, and Castiel watches him, waiting on every syllable that come out of Dean’s mouth, and Sam can’t help feeling wrong and dirty, like he’s watching some sort of sexual encounter shared by the two men, that would happen every morning between Castiel and Dean, and Sam can’t help feeling sorry for the pie and his ears, and maybe even his eyes, himself, because what did him or the pie ever do to have to be witnesses or conduits for the sexual tension between his brother and Castiel.

“Amazing, Cas...best apple pie I've had.”

And Sam wonders how much of that statement is to do with the fact that Dean has a crush, and how much of it is to do with how good the pie actually is, but once Sam takes a bite of his own slice of apple pie, even he can’t help but agree with Dean. Castiel really was an amazing Baker.


End file.
